A pyrotechnic actuator is known from DE 10 2006 008 900 A1, for example. The object of such an actuator is to lift the front hood of a motor vehicle involved in an accident in the shortest time possible by igniting a propellant charge to increase the distance between the hood and underlying parts of the engine block or other non-deformable components of the vehicle, thereby creating as expansive a delay zone as possible for any impacted pedestrian to lower the danger of serious injury.
In practice, it turns out that the compressed gas supplied by the propellant charge is significantly encumbered with solid particles that get into the cylinder of the actuator upon its activation. As a result, the actuator can only be used a second time, if at all, if the particles are removed from the cylinder. This requires that the actuator go through a costly stay at the workshop each time it is triggered.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a pyrotechnic actuator that can be reused with the lowest outlay. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.